Nonon Jakuzure
Nonon Jakuzure is the secondary antagonist in the show Peppa Pig. (next to Lucina) She tries to rape and torture everyone in Peppatown, and especially hates Peppa Pig and her family. She is also part of the Peppatown Elite Four. Personality Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Nonon is very sassy and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She is the most outright arrogant out of the Elite Four in Peppatown, which becomes especially apparent during fights, where she displays a sardonic attitude towards her opponent. She constantly jabs at her friends and foes alike, seeming to enjoy nothing more than to annoy everyone around her. She is also hellbent on torturing and raping Peppa and her friends because of her sick fetishes. Appearance Nonon is petite with pink hair and an angular face. Unlike most females in the series, she has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Trivia * She is best friends with Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Timmy Turner, Timmy Turner's Dad, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Dr. Eggman, Mario, Lugi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Jeffy, Tracer, D.Va, Mercy, Mei, Widowmaker, Lucio, Bastion, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Cuddles, Flippy, Toothy, Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Lammy, Lifty, Shifty, Pop, Cub, Lucina, Corrin, Robin, Crom, Marth, Roy, Ike, Snake, Rosalina, Starfy, Yoshi, Chester Cheetah, Angry Video Game Nerd, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Mr. Goodman, Brooklyn T. Guy, Homer, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Peter, Lois, Stewie, Brian, Meg, Chris, Moe, Mr. Burns, Fat Tony, Sideshow Bob, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Barney, Dora the Explorer, Boots, The Grumpy Old Troll, Benny Bull, Caillou, Boris, Doris, Rosie, Thomas, Percy, Emily, Salty (The Ugly Red One), Banjo, Kazooie, Conker, King K. Rool, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Balloon Boy, Puppet, Springtrap, Baby, Ballora, Sandy Cheeks, Olimar, Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo), Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Kermit, Abby, Grover, Burger Beard, Sid the Science Kid, Max, Ruby, Caddicarus, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Danny Devito, Bob's Burgers, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Billie Joe Armstrong, Brendon Urie, Unikitty, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Batman, Spiderman, Superman, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Po, Villager, Isabelle, and Etc * She is worst enemies with Peppa, George, Daddy Pig, Mommy Pig, Suzy, Mrs. Sheep, Mr. Sheep, Rebecca, Richard, Mrs. Rabbit, Mr. Rabbit, Emily, Edmond, The Narrator, Grand Dad Dog, Danny, Gerald, Mr. Giraffe, Mrs. Giraffe, Pedro, Mr. Pony, Mrs. Pony, Madame Gazelle, Molly, Mrs. Mole, Mr. Mole, Freddy, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Mr. Potato, Super Potato, Baby Alexander, and the rest of the Peppa Pig cast that I forgot to put. * Nonon is not in the regular Peppa Pig artstyle * She is the most controversial character on the show as she promotes murder and rape. * She is the only character that can speak both English and Japanese. * Nonon is based off of horror movie villians Gallery Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Characters Category:Banned Crossovers Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:TV Characters Category:Anime Category:Sexy Category:Peppa's enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Not for kids Category:Please do not watch kids Category:Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Murders Category:Fanon Category:Rated 18